


stepping on sunset rays (and extra puzzle pieces)

by krizzlesandblues



Series: watch me get closer, closer—until i’m just into you [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, introspective take, sheesh this is what happens when jinhoon pops out of nowhere, sudden drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: For Jinwoo, Lee Seunghoon is an enigma he sometimes can’t read—like all the poems he’d read before.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Series: watch me get closer, closer—until i’m just into you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	stepping on sunset rays (and extra puzzle pieces)

For Jinwoo, Lee Seunghoon is an enigma he sometimes can’t read—like all the poems he’d read before.

One moment he’s this A-lister student, acing all his algebra and physics quizzes with his ‘nerdy’ glasses on, showing off his scores to Jinwoo. Another moment he’s this over-serious guy who literally broods over anything and everything, ranting endlessly while Jinwoo fixes his sandwich. Sometimes he would be this annoyingly funny guy pulling pranks and goofy grins, making Jinwoo laugh stupidly—guffaw, even.

And there are times that he’d sneakily crawl up Jinwoo’s back, chin resting on his shoulder and his fingers playfully—teasingly—playing with the hem of his knitted pullover, a mischievous glint in his small, small eyes.

Like a sneaky cat, more playful than Rey and Bei. But definitely harder to read.

-

The sight of Seunghoon outside his room, leaning against the wall isn’t a strange sight for Jinwoo now, ever since the taller man came rushing to his last class to give him a ticket for Minho’s exhibit. However, it never fails to make his flutter in excitement, especially now that they’d grown closer than before.

_Bless that day he sat on the wrong seat._

“Hey,” Seunghoon smiles up at him, face brightening upon seeing him. “Did that shortcut I taught you work?”

Jinwoo frowns, adjusting his own glasses in slight embarrassment. “I did do the shortcut,” he sighs, “but I’m not sure whether I got it right though. Ugh—I seriously think Algebra hates me.”

Seunghoon laughs, straightening himself then reaching down to ruffle Jinwoo’s hair. “You did fine,” he says, smiling widely. “The mere fact you didn’t chicken out for this Finals is more than enough achievement.”

Jinwoo playfully whacks his arm with a notebook, making Seunghoon yelp.

“What? Don’t think I don’t remember all those freaking out texts you sent me at 3AM!” Seunghoon laughs, rubbing at his sore arm.

“Shut up.”

-

It’s the walks home that Jinwoo likes best, with Seunghoon beside him. It’s in these moments like these that Seunghoon isn’t enigmatic for him—he talks more freely about anything that interests him, his smiles and laughter more present. It’s in these moments like these that Jinwoo sees more of Seunghoon—how he’d sometimes stop by a snack bar to buy and recommend food to Jinwoo; how he picks his cabbages and Haute’s dogfood whenever they do grocery shopping; how he’d suddenly run so fast, really fast, Jinwoo sometimes has a hard time catching up with him. (And when he tries, Seunghoon would tease him relentlessly, running even faster. Damn those long, _long_ legs. And his sprinting background.)

It’s the walks home that Jinwoo also dislikes most, especially when they reach Jinwoo’s house and they have to say their goodbye’s.

Sometimes Jinwoo wishes that they’d walk a little slower, talk a little more. Sometimes Jinwoo wishes that they’d stop by that snack bar more so he can really understand why Seunghoon loves food more than anything else, or why he tends to be picky with his own groceries.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Jinwoo wishes that Seunghoon would just stay by his side—or pull him by the hand and start running, feel the wind comb through his hair and oh _god_ hear Seunghoon’s laughter—

-

It’s days like these that Jinwoo becomes a little more wary and more careful, like a cat tiptoeing silently to avoid waking its master.

“Sorry, really,” Minho mumbles apologetically, pursing his lips. Even in his pretty rugged looks and labret piercing, Jinwoo is reminded of an innocent, adorable man-child. “I honestly don’t know what irked Seunghoon-hyung this time, but…yeah.”

He smiles reassuringly. “It’s fine, really. I’ll be okay.”

Minho steals a look at the gloomy, silently mad Seunghoon sitting alone at their usual lunch table, his eyes on the rainy view outside, then at Jinwoo. Then at Seunghoon again. Then back at Jinwoo.

“Just go sit with Seungyoon now, Minho,” Jinwoo says firmly, keeping his smile. “I’ll deal with it.”

“Um, okay,” Minho nods slowly. “Thanks, Jinwoo-ssi.”

Minho then proceeds towards Seungyoon’s table while Jinwoo ambles towards Seunghoon’s, silently praying for any protective grace or charm.

After all, he’d known through a brief experience that a pissed Seunghoon was just like dealing with an angry Poseidon—one wrong move and a strong tidal wave will befall upon you.

He pulls a chair across from Seunghoon and tentatively sits down, raptly watching any reaction from the other man. Nothing. Maybe Seunghoon doesn’t notice him yet.

Jinwoo fishes something from his bag—a club sandwich he’d bought on his way earlier this morning from a pub Seunghoon introduced to him. He carefully sets it down beside Seunghoon’s hand on the table, eyes still on Seunghoon’s face.

Still nothing.

Jinwoo opens his mouth to try and say something—maybe about the play about Daedalus and Icarus their Greek class is proposing to do instead of an essay. Or about his annoying professor teaching his class obsolete techniques in solving problems. Or about his plans of joining the school’s national soccer team again, after his coach invited him. Or about the sunset by the Han River when he’d passed by there one time, the sky reminding him of a painting Seunghoon had pointed once to him when they were there in Minho’s exhibit—

—he closes his mouth. He stays silent, observing the slight changes in Seunghoon’s expression. Irritation, then worry, and then a very faint trace of anger.

Instead, his shaky fingers reach out very slowly towards Seunghoon’s hand. His fingertips lightly touch Seunghoon’s, a warm touch to a chilly one. Then his fingers crawl up higher, higher, higher—

Until Jinwoo’s hand is literally on top of Seunghoon’s.

Seunghoon doesn’t turn his head, or even acknowledges it with a small nod or so.

But Jinwoo knows that Seunghoon _knows,_ when he sees a faint smile grace Seunghoon’s lips.

-

“Aren’t you tired of this movie already?” Jinwoo teases Seunghoon lightly, noticing the title of the movie the taller man clicked on. “I thought you’d watched this one for, like, a lot of times already.”

Seunghoon scowls—pouts, Jinwoo corrects himself—as the movie starts to play. “There’s no such thing as getting tired of good movies, Jinwoo. Don’t tell me you don’t re-watch your favorite dramas at all?”

“I do,” Jinwoo settles himself on the couch beside Seunghoon, Rey jumping into his lap. “But I got too many pending dramas on my plate, you know.”

Seunghoon rolls his eyes, chuckling to himself.

Around halfway though, Jinwoo feels sleepy; while he loves watching dramas so much he can literally binge on a single drama on one sitting, he isn’t exactly a movie person. Not to mention that the movie they’re watching right now—something about mafia gangs and stuff—isn’t his cup of tea.

He leans against Seunghoon’s shoulder, cheek smushed against the other man’s firm, muscular arm. He tries to focus, really, to keep himself awake—but—his vision blurs a little—his eyelids really get heavy—

—he hears a soft, amused chuckle and something soft against his hair before he dozes off.

-

Jinwoo wakes up much later on, on top of now-sleeping Seunghoon, the ending credits playing on the TV and the cats also in deep slumber. He feels Seunghoon’s strong arms around his body, as if securing him there, feels Seunghoon’s breaths fanning his hair lightly, feels Seunghoon’s heartbeat against his own chest.

He raises his head slightly to gaze at Seunghoon’s sleeping face—a pretty open book, Jinwoo muses. Seunghoon looks so much younger, more innocent, more…peaceful. Easier to read. Not concealed with a million of masks just to hide his real emotions. Or his thoughts.

Not an enigma Jinwoo can’t read.

Jinwoo is suddenly reminded of that day when Seunghoon twirled them about in Minho’s exhibit, his face so bright and youthful and just openly happy—and Jinwoo knew right _then_ and there that he’s caught. Caught in his energy, caught in Seunghoon’s own level of zest, no matter how overwhelming.

Jinwoo lowers his face once more to Seunghoon’s chest and closes his eyes, wishing that this would last too, like their afternoon walks after school.

Like that moment Seunghoon held him closer when he’d smiled at him right in the middle of paintings.

-

“And I’m always thankful I’d sat on the wrong seat that day,” Seunghoon blurts out loud, eyes wide and unguarded as he stares at Jinwoo.

Jinwoo’s heart stops for a long moment, a breath caught in his throat.

He stares at the other man in disbelief, eyes scrutinizing if there’s another layer of mask in Seunghoon’s face. Like that of a goofy, playful child. Or a faux romantic. Or of a man just being random.

No mask. Just Seunghoon. The Seunghoon he sees in brief moments when he picks the ideal cabbage, chooses the perfect sandwich combination, or when he laughs at something Jinwoo said.

Or when he runs freely by the road, laughing freely as he lets the air breeze his skin, his smile so wide Jinwoo’s a little too blinded—

—or when they danced that day, Seunghoon’s eyes twinkling and gazing softly at him.

Not a puzzle Jinwoo can’t solve. Not an enigma at all.

There’s so much emotions overflowing in Jinwoo’s heart, so much thoughts filling his mind, so much words about to tumble down—

—instead, he moves closer and clasps Seunghoon’s dear, dear face and lets his lips touch his forehead.

-

Lee Seunghoon still remains an enigma to Jinwoo anyway, especially when he randomly tattles about his theories about the universe and its relevance to all works of literature. He still remains a paradox, anyway—when he claims to be an introvert yet gets more comfortable and energized when he’s stuck in a group. He still remains to be a puzzle, anyway—when Jinwoo discovers more of himself every day, through their lunch breaks or afternoon walks home or sudden sneak outs at two in the morning.

But it’s okay. Especially when Jinwoo sees that Seunghoon he’d learned to love underneath a myriad of masks anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> man, please blame jinwoo being a total fanboy/trash/sweet other half to seunghoon. and a dear friend bombarding me with jinhoon stuff (this is for u, okay).
> 
> this is pretty much a stand-alone fic, although I suggest you read the first fic first in order to understand the context.)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cieruleaxxe) and feel free to check out my pinned fics there LOL


End file.
